


She Wolf

by Aiofhan



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Female Andrew Minyard, Female Neil Josten, Female Neil Josten/Female Andrew Minyard, Or UK School, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiofhan/pseuds/Aiofhan
Summary: There's just something not right about the new girl at Andrea's school.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	She Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this really kinda sad ending planned, and then I just didn't want to write it, so I decided to stop at when things were happy. So this is the entire thing. I'm sorry if anyone's upset about me reuploading this, I just thought it would be better as a one-shot.

Andrea doesn’t think she’ll ever forget the first time she saw Nina.

Well, she can’t forget anything with her eidetic memory, but seeing Nina for the first time, sat on a table in the hall, laughing at something Matt has said. That’s something that’ll stick in her mind for the rest of her life.

Nina’s face almost feels like a plague on Andrea’s body at times. Like, an injury on your leg that you got when you were younger; you might forget about it sometimes but when you hit shin in just the right spot the pain comes flashing back.

That’s how it feels sometimes, like Andrea’s rushed back to the moment where she first saw those eyes. A bolt of lightning through the haze of her life. 

It should have been the first warning to stay away from a girl with a beautiful face and a body made for running.

* * *

Kevin was obsessed with Nina right from the off. He talked about her near constantly after Wymack told them that Nina had signed onto the team.

“Did you see her in tryouts? How quick she runs.”

“It’s like how I felt. The first time I saw you. Like finding a diamond in the rough. That’s what she is. We just need to polish her.”

“I bet she has better reflexes than even you, Andrea.”

Andrea would listen to him as he talked and talked himself into a frenzy. This time they were sitting at the bus stop, Ali had disappeared to meet up with Nicky and see if he’d buy them booze. Or that’s what Ali said she was going to do, but you can never trust anything out of her mouth these days.

Kevin was on the bench discussing Nina once again. How she should have made that last shot at try-outs. How she’d hesitated but Kevin would train her to be better. To throw quick and accurate.

It took everything Andrea had to keep herself awake. She hadn’t been sleeping well. The bed at her house was lumpy and her pillows were too soft. She relied on the cigarette to keep her awake, and the breeze that was whipping across her face. The weather was getting worse and worse with them headed into winter.

Andrea thought that all this talk about exy and pretty girls was making her headache worse. _Still_ , _if he stays obsess with this Nina girl, maybe he’ll leave me alone for a bit_.

“You’ll see,” said Kevin, “This girl, she’s going to change everything for us. All that shit they say about Foxes. About us being hot-headed and unprofessional and fucked up losers. There all going to take it back once they see her. Once you see her, she’ll make even you want to work hard.”

Andrea looked out at the street ahead and smoked her cigarette. _This girl’s going to have to be a miracle worker to do all that._

* * *

Andrea rarely found she enjoyed anything, but seeing the look of shock on Nina’s face, when she confronted Andrea on the switch the twins had pulled, that was something Andrea thought she could get used to.

Andrea knew that Nina and Ali had Maths so had used to her advantage.

“Go to my biology today,” Andrea had told Ali.

“Whatever,” Ali had responded.

As it turned out, Ali and Nina actually sat together, slightly to the left of the classroom on a table for two.

“We’re doing differentiation today,” Nina had said to ‘Ali’, not even looking up from her workbook.

“Whatever,” Andrea had responded, in her best Ali impression.

Over the course of the hour, Nina had been completely absorbed in her work, watching Mrs. Smith as see went through what differentiation was, and how it related to algebra. Andrea was starting to remember why she’d dropped Maths the first chance she’d gotten.

The only enjoyment she got from the class was watching as Nina’s eyes scrunched in frustration, moving closer and closer to her work, as if that’d help her get the right answer.

Nina’s eyes darkened when she was really frustrated, her full lips turned into a frown and her arms crossed over her chest.

When Andrea was younger, she used to think that she was jealous of girls that had full lips and long legs. She used to fantasise how happy she would be if she was less manly, how maybe then the popular girls want to hang out with her. How maybe one of them would become so close to her that she would convince her family to adopt Andrea.

If Andrea was on the drugs the doctors used to give her, she would probably laugh at the memory.

Andrea wonders if, had she met Nina when she was younger, she would have thought she was jealous of the other girl too, or if she could have recognised attraction for what it is.

Andrea looked down at Ali’s notes and drew a picture of a cat.

When the lesson was over, Nina turned to Ali and frowned.

“You didn’t answer any of your questions.”

Andrea shrugged. “Want to go to a smoke?”

When Nina was shocked her mouth opened a little. One of her front teeth were a little crooked, and the other was a little chipped, Andrea noticed.

“You’re not Ali.”

“No, I’m not.” Andrea stood up. Pulling her things together, “Well, are you coming?”

Nina smiled up at her and started to put her things away.

Hanging out with Nina wasn’t really about attraction. Attraction didn’t matter either way. From the moment Andrea had first seen Nina, she’d knew the other girl was a problem.

She was a girl whose eyes said, ‘run and hide’ and her mouth said, ‘look at me’. A girl in a second-hand uniform carrying a duffle bag that had much more than was needed for school.

If Kevin had decided to take Nina onboard (and he had), then Andrea know she would have to work her out before she hurt anyone.

It didn’t stop the fact that, much later, when Andrea was having her shower before going to bed, the image of Nina’s frown popped into her head. Then her smile. Andrea rested her head against the shower wall and tried to think about the new werewolf book that was coming out in August, how the main character would probably choose the brooding dickhead alpha over the quiet beta.

It didn’t help much through and Andrea was stuck with that stare in her thoughts until she fell asleep that night.

* * *

Nina was a spitfire when she got angry.

It was kind of hot in all honesty.

Currently she was shouting at Kevin over something or another. She could hear her name being thrown around in their conversation. Most likely it was about Andrea going through her stuff when her and Kevin had been practicing. Probably thought Kevin was in on it.

Nina was an interesting girl to say the least. If a bit obsessed. But maybe Kevin would be into that. Andrea sort of hoped that Nina was infatuated with Kevin but judging by the way they were shouting at each other now; it seemed her scrapbook was not made from a teenage crush.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Kevin shouted in English, standing up, “You think I’m going to fight a girl.”

“Fuck you,” Nina said back, “ _You_ think I’m trying to provoke you.” She laughed coldly. “I was speaking the truth. You know it. She definitely knows it.” Nina was pointing at Andrea now.

Kevin started to approach Nina right as Matt came onto the court as well. Andrea didn’t know why Nina had decided to have this fight before practice.

“Woah, Nina you’re here early? Kevin,” Matt stood in between Nina and Kevin, “Is there a problem?”

Andrea laughed. “Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’. “Just a difference of opinion.” She walked to the other side of the court, knowing Nina would follow.

“Look, whatever you think you saw-“ Nina trailed off when Andrea turned to her.

“There’s something not right out you, Nina Josten. You speak French fluently but say you came from Bristol. You smoke with me but obsess over sports like Kevin. You’re in love with Kevin but treat him so poorly.”

“I could say the same about you. You’re nice to me one second, then going through my things the next.”

“I don’t get you.”

“There’s nothing to get.”

“Come out with me.” Andrea said suddenly. She would kill for a cigarette and wanted this conversation to be over. “There’s a club I know that doesn’t ID. Come with us and I’ll let you play with Kevin until you wither away.”

Nina paused for a second. “What if my parents don’t let me come?”

“How’s about either I can meet your parents, or you come out with me? It’s your choice then.”

Nina scrunched up her face in the same way she did in Maths, “Sure, Andrea. Whatever you say.”

* * *

“That girl that you brought, you know,” Rita gestured with her hands to just above Andrea, “the little one. She’s a real stunner. Bring her around more often will you.”

Andrea had had enough of this, she had met Rita in the backroom in order to get some time away from Nina, not to talk more about her. Andrea felt angry and frustrated and all the emotions that she hadn’t been able to feel on the drugs. She just wanted to do something to forget, even if it was just for a minute.

“You wanna do this or not?” Andrea said, taking a step towards Rita.

Rita smiled, “Always business with you. Wish we could have a little more fun together.” Then she let herself be taken under the control of Andrea.

Once they were done and Andrea felt mildly better, she noticed Nicky standing close to the bar, looking worried.

“Nicky, where’s Nina?”

“Oh Andrea,” he said jumping, as Andrea came up behind him, “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Where’s Nina?”

“Here’s the thing… I… Look the girl…”

“Nicky…” Andrea said taking a step forward.

Nicky raised his hands, “Andrea, don’t look at me. The bitch’s crazy. We were just dancing and stuff and she… I don’t know…” He gestured to his cheek. “She gives a mean right hook I’ll tell you that.”

Andrea looked around. The club was darkly lit and with all the people squashed together there’s no way of knowing where she could be. Not for the first time, Andrea found herself cursing her shorter frame.

“Andy, let me get you a drink,” Nicky said, “It’s not like she could have gone far. She doesn’t know anyone. Poor thing probably hasn’t done drugs before and is freaking out. We’ll find her.”

Andrea turned on him, “Don’t call me that. Next time when you say you will do something, do it.” She had had enough of Nicky for one night, but he was right. Nina had to be somewhere.

It wasn’t actually Andrea that got to her first, but Ali.

“Found her in the bathroom puking her guts up,” she explained, once her and Kevin had dragged her into the carpark and Kevin had come back in the club to find the others.

Nina looked a mess. She had vomit in her hair and was lying asleep on Ali’s lap. A little droll seemed to be coming from her mouth.

“What happened to her clothes?” Andrea said mildly. She had especially picked out the tennis skirt, sheer top and fishnet tights of Nina. It had looked good on her, but now the skirt looked wet and her legs looked dirty under the tights.

“We feel in a puddle.” Ali explained. She looked up at Andrea and the face she gave said _you owe me_. Her white top must look at little less white after having to look after Nina.

“Let’s just get home,” said Nicky, “Nina’s probably freezing and it’s not like you’re going to get anything out of her in this state Andrea.” He shook his head in an attempt to get a little more sober and then went to open the car.

“Help me with her,” Ali said, “She’s your mess after all.”

So, Andrea and Ali went with Nina’s arm over each of their shoulders. Andrea thought she smelt a little of coconut, but mostly of sweat and vodka and vomit. Overall, it was not how she imagined her first time getting this close to Nina being like. Not that it was likely to happen again.

“If she vomits in my car,” Andrea muttered, “I’m going to kill her, Riko’s spy or not.”

Fortunately, Nina appeared asleep on the car ride to the twin’s house and it was easy for Kevin and Nicky to drag her into Ali’s bed.

Unfortunately, Andrea was robbed of Nina’s reaction to the whole event as, by the time she had come back from the shops in the morning, Nina was gone.

“What kind of idiot jumps out of a toilet window and leaves a place they don’t know,” muttered Ali.

 _A real stupid one_ , Andrea thought.

* * *

The next time Andrea saw Nina it was on Monday. Nina was smoking outside the school. Or rather, Nina was smelling the smoke from a cigarette. She never seemed to actually smoke it.

“Looking well, Nina.” Andrea had said.

“Go put your curling iron on at full heat and sit on it.” Nina had responded.

* * *

“Let me shoot on you.”

“No.”

It was just Andrea and Nina left on the court. Kevin was changing, and Nina had told Andrea to wait.

Like an idiot, Andrea had agreed.

Nina smiled down at her, “Don’t you owe me? For drugging me last month?”

“And I make it up to you by playing a game with you?”

“What can I say. I’m easy to win over.”

Andrea stared up at her. Nina wore her hair in a ponytail but stay hairs had gotten out in practice and were now blowing in the wind. Nina’s hair was probably the least offensive part of her; it was brown and thick and (Andrea thought) if you were to touch it, it’d be dry.

Nina for her hair like Andrea cared for exy.

“I hate you.” Andrea said, she turned away from the girl and picked up her water to have a drink, letting the cool rush of water wake her up.

“That’s not a no.”

“Find someone else to bother.” Andrea looked down at her bag, wondering if she could make it to the next bus.

“Tell you what,” Nina said, coming to stand in front of Andrea and crouching down so that she was in her line of sight. “You let me shoot on you and if I can’t get one in, then I’ll answer one question you have about me.”

“And what happens if you do score?”

Nina shrugged and stood up; Andrea’s eyes followed her as she did. _She knows she has my attention_ , Andrea thought bitterly.

“Then you answer my questions. Seems only fair, doesn’t it?”

“You don’t seem like the type that knows what’s fair?”

“Humour me?” Nina had the prettiest lips Andrea had ever seen, and when she smiled at Andrea, it felt like a part of Andrea’s gut was being torn from her stomach.

Andrea said nothing in response. Just picked up her racket. But the sound that Nina made to this was positively girlish.

* * *

Nina never stood a chance against Andrea. It’s kind of surprising that she even suggested the trade.

“I can still go.” Nina said when Andrea went to sit next to her. It was starting to rain a little, but Nina didn’t seem particularly bothered, and had simply fallen to the ground. She was now laying down, staring up at the darkening sky. Andrea watched as her chest rose and fell and her breathing levelling.

“You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine.” Nina turned to Andrea and gave her a forceful stare. Sweat was dripping down her face and there was mud in her ponytail. Nina didn’t seem to have noticed any of this, and instead she was completely focused on reaching for her racket and trying to score again.

“New game then.” Andrea said, getting bored with Nina’s stubbornness. Andrea looked away as she continued, choosing instead to stare off at the building in the distance. “I ask you a question, then you can ask me one. That is, if you can be truthful.”

Nina seemed to sit in contemplation of a while, simply staring at Andrea while Andrea watched the houses and concentrated on the rain on her face.

“I can be honest.”

Andrea turned to find brown eyes already watching her intently, “Truth for a truth then?”

“Truth for a truth. You start.”

Andrea thought for a second, then decided to go easy on the other girl. “What’s your actual hair colour?”

“Brown.”

Andrea started to stand up.

“Wait. Wait. Okay. Why do you want to know?”

“It’s not your turn.”

Nina smiled at up her, “Humour me then. You owe me.”

“I don’t owe you anything.” Nina was still smiling, so Andrea chucked some grass at her face.

“You know I was angry at you at first. Really angry. But then I thought about it. About what I would do if I was in your position. You know if I had it in me to look after others, I hope I’d do it like you. All or nothing. Fuck the rest and keep it simple.”

A part of Andrea ripped knowing that Nina wanted simple. Knowing that _she_ wanted to give Nina simple.

“I hate you.”

Nina laughed a little, sat up.

“Red. My hair’s actually red.” She stood up and stretch, Andrea watched her shirt rise a little. “If it’s alright, I think I’ll keep my question for another time.”

“Do what you want.” Andrea said. She really needed a cigarette anyway.

* * *

Nina always walked past Andrea on her way into school, usually she’d simply nod at the other girl, or maybe ignore her completely if she was in a bad mood. Andrea didn’t know where Nina lived, but, as she always came from the same direction as Andrea, she must live South of the school and closer to the dodger areas of Newcastle than anything else. Andrea had never seen Nina get on a bus back home, but that could just mean she got the metro instead. Secretly, she hoped Nina didn’t leave in too bad an area.

As always, Andrea watched as Nina walked past, but instead of doing ignoring her, Nina hesitated, then slowed down and stood. She then came to lean against the wall Andrea was next to, a small smile on her face. Nina looked a little weird in only her school uniform. Who just wears their uniform without a coat on in November?

“What’s with your accent?” Nina said, when Andrea turned to her. “I mean, like, I’d you get it.”

Andrea took a drag of her cigarette, “Grew up in Kent.”

“Kent?”

“Kent.”

Nina snorted a little and looked at Andrea like she thought she was joking. “How the fuck you end up there? I mean, it’s not like your sister or cousin have a southern accent.”

Andrea looked at the cigarette in her hand, at the little red light at the end. She thought about not responding to the other girl at all, but then chose to throw her a bone.

“It’s not your turn to ask questions.”

Nina groaned and from the corner of her eyes Andrea saw her pull a face. “Oh, come on. Don’t be like that.”

“Don’t come to me just ‘cause you wasted your go.”

Nina took the cigarette Andrea was holding and stubbed it against the wall. _She’s trying to piss me off_ , Andrea thought. “Okay, fine. Then go on ask me something.”

Andrea liked Nina like this, frustrated. It was nice to have their roles reversed for once. To have the upper hand over Nina.

“No, I think I’m gonna wait.”

* * *

Andrea’s resistance didn’t last long as the next day, Nina turned up with a take-away cup in one hand and a determined look on her face. She didn’t even hesitate before coming up to Andrea and leaning against the wall with her.

Nina gestured the cup towards Andrea and plastered a fake smile on her face.

“How’s about we swap this hot chocolate for a question?”

Andrea stared at her dumbly.

_How would she know?_

Nina seemed to understand the look that Andrea was giving her as she said, “I asked your sister. She said it was your favourite.”

If anything, that only added more questions.

_How did Ali know what she liked?_

_Had Ali and Nina been talking about her?_

_Had Nina been asking things about her?_

Andrea looked at Nina, then down at the floor, then at her cigarette, then at the sky. _This is it,_ she thought, _if you have any self-respect you will ignore this girl. You will make sure she leaves you alone. You won’t give her anything you don’t need to give her. You won’t fall into her traps._

Andrea sighed. “Go on then.”

The look on Nina’s face was almost worth it. Her mouth had broken into a stupid enormous smile. One that reached her eyes and gave her a dimple on her left side.

“Okay…” Nina was loving this. Andrea could tell she was savouring the moment. She leaned against the wall and looked down at Andrea, still smiling. “Well… I think you know what I’m going to ask.”

Andrea took the cup from her, looked directly into her eyes and said, “Humour me.”

“Why did you grow up in Kent?”

Andrea took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was hot and rich and creamy. It was amazing. She let herself focus on just the drink for a second. On the taste of the liquid in her mouth. On the sweetness. On the smoothness of it against her tongue.

Finally, she answered.

“Dunno how I got there. I grew up in Kent. Spent most of my childhood moving around the East Coast.” Andrea focused on speaking. On how the words felt leaving her mouth. On the shapes that her lips made when she said them. It still left a little like her skin was peeling off her, leaving her insides exposed.

“Is that why you choose Newcastle?”

Andrea had been avoiding Nina throughout much of their conversation, but that made her stop and look at the other girl.

“What?”

Nina shrugged. “’Cause it’s on the East Coast. Reminds you of home.”

Sometimes Andrea thought Nina truly was stupid.

“I didn’t _choose_ to go anywhere. My uncle took me out of care and moved me up here. If I had it my way, I’d have gone to Manchester or somewhere like that.”

Then stood in silence after that. Nina gesturing for a drag of Andrea’s cigarette, while Andrea sipped on her hot chocolate. Andrea watched Nina inhale and exhale the smoke. She never let it hit her lungs though. Andrea thought about calling Nina out on her weird smoking, but she was quite liking the silence and didn’t want to ruin it.

Nina didn’t seem to feel the same though as she started chatting away after a few minutes.

“Is that where you’d really go if you could move to anywhere?” Andrea looked at the other girl in confusion, “Manchester?”

_Fuck this girl, man._

“It’s not your turn to ask questions.”

Nina didn’t seem deterred by this. Instead, she looked up to the sky and took another drag of the cigarette.

“I think if I could go anywhere. I’d go… I don’t know where I’d go. Where do you go if you’ve been everywhere?” She said the last bit quietly, as if she was speaking more to herself than Andrea. A frown passed over Nina’s face as she looked back towards the street ahead of the two girls.

Andrea felt an urge to calm the girl down. Or at least distract her a little. “I’d go to the village in _The Vicar of Dibley._ ”

Nina looked to her. “What’s that?”

“It’s about a vicar. It- It doesn’t matter. Just, one of my foster mothers used to love _The Vicar of Dibley_. We’d watch it together after school. I’d move there if I could move anywhere.”

Brown eyes bored into Andrea. She left her head go a little fuzzy. Like she was in a daze and the only thing that mattered was Nina.

“To Dibley?”

“Yeah. It seemed nice there. Quiet.”

Nina laughed, and quite suddenly, the spell was broken.

“Maybe I’d join you there. If they’d have room for me there.”

 _Yes_ , Andrea thought, _they would have room for you. I wouldn’t go if they didn’t._

* * *

That night, Andrea dreamed of grassy fields, cottages, and pretty red heads in white dresses. She dreamed of soft hands that wrapped around her, ones that kept her safe, ones that would never hurt her.

The next morning, when Andrea was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She looked at her thin, blonde hair. At her brown eyes. At her big shoulders and her small breasts. She’d never made much mind to whether or not she was attractive, but looking at herself right now, she wished she was the prettiest girl in the world. If only to get Nina’s attention for just a second.

If only to make Nina want to kiss her.

* * *

Nina stayed persistence with the questions, coming up to her each day before school and leaning against the wall. She’d watch Andrea as she smoked her cigarette. Then they would continue their little game.

* * *

“Where are you from?”

“Is that your question?”

“Yes.”

“I took a train in from London.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Then ask the right questions.”

* * *

“Why did you go into care?”

“Ali’s mum dropped me off. Think she was living in London at the time.”

“And she kept your sister?”

“No. She came back for her. She probably thought having two babies was too much for her.”

* * *

“Where’s your parents, Nina?”

“Gone. Both are dead.”

* * *

“Where’s your mum now?”

“I don’t have a mum.”

“Then where’s Ali’s mum?”

“Dead.”

* * *

“What are you running from?”

Nina looked to Andrea in shocked. She was smoking the cigarette that Andrea had saved for her, and a gush of smoke left her mouth when she answered.

“Who says I’m running?”

“I do.”

Nina took a last drag and then dropped the end, squishing it with her foot. She frowned and muttered, “I’m… I’m not running from anything. I’m just running.”

Andrea looked at her, at her high ponytail and her thin jumper. At her brown eyes.

“Doesn’t it ever get exhausting?”

“I don’t know. I don’t remember how it feels to stop.” Nina looked to Andrea and took a step closer, whispering to her, “How can I know if it’s exhausting if it’s the only thing I’ve ever known?”

Andrea whispered back, “You’ve stopped now.”

Nina looked to her, smiled and shook her head. “No. I haven’t.”

“Would you ever?”

“I want to. I really do.”

Andrea wanted to grab the other girl’s hand and not let go.

“Then do it. Don’t think. Just do.”

Nina smiled at her, but her eyes seemed to say, ‘you’re so naïve’.

* * *

“I’d protect you, you know.” Andrea said one Lunch, when Nina and Andrea had snuck out to smoke in the park. “Whoever’s after you, I’d stop them.”

Nina laughed, “Oh yeah, you and who’s army?”

“I wouldn’t need an army. I’d keep you safe. I just would.”

Nina had that sad look on her face. The one she sometimes got when she knew something Andrea didn’t. “’Drea, it’s a no-“

“I need something from you first, though.”

Nina smiled. She’d got the joke.

“Oh yeah, what would you need?”

“I’d need you to stay. Not here, obviously. This place is a shithole. But stay with me. Stay by my side so I can watch over you.”

Nina took a drag of Andrea’s cigarette and then looked her right in the eye.

“I couldn’t think of anything better.”

* * *

Andrea kissed Nina on the 14th of November. It had been outside the bike shed after exy practice. Andrea had asked Nina to follow her and she had. Nina was stupid like that.

They’d been talking about Nina’s brief trip to France. About Nina had liked it there. She’d like the farm that her mum had kept her on. Had liked how nice the village was. How close to the sea they had been.

Andrea had listened to her and then just thought _I’m going to kiss this girl someday_. She felt a little like Hamlet. Like the fact of her kissing Nina was inevitable, it was only a matter of when it would happen. Then she felt a little stupid for even thinking that.

Then she decided to stop thinking.

“Can I kiss you?” Andrea said. She looked right into Nina’s eyes when she said it. _I won’t be like Hamlet_ , she thought _, I won’t hesitate_.

Nina looked at her. Then nodded. It was a small gesture, her head only moving a little.

It was enough to make Andrea step forward and put her lips on hers.

Nina’s lips were chapped. Andrea had known they would be. Chapped was how she imagined them when she imagined kiss Nina. They were a little fuller than she expected. Nina also kissed better than she imagined she would. She pushed into Andrea like she wanted to fight her. A solid force against Andrea.

Nina also kept her hands in her pocket throughout the entire kiss and when Andrea noticed this, she felt a little piece inside her break.

Andrea stepped back.

“Oh.” Nina said. “How did I not notice you like me?”

“I hate you.” Andrea said in response.

Nina crept forward a little.

“Your hate feels very different to everyone else.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Andrea kissed her again and felt, for just one second, that she might be able to keep this girl for ever. That this girl might just stick with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. Sorry if this is kinda a shit ending, but I just didn't want to break Andrea's heart.


End file.
